Disney Infinity: The 21st Century
A Disney Infinity game introducing characters, power discs, and playsets from Disney movies or television shows or video games from the 21st century. PLAYSETS # Alice in Wonderland (2010) # Winnie the Pooh # The Emperor's New Groove Alice in Wonderland Alice is trying to host the best tea party ever at the White Queen's castle, but must go in search for the decorations and ingridients throughout Underland. The Queen of Hearts won't stand for this though, so Alice must overcome guards and the Bandersnatch in order to make her way to the Hatter's, the rose garden, and more importantly, the Queen of Hearts' castle for some party outfits. Winnie the Pooh Honey is the game for the bear Winnie the Pooh, and the 100 Acre Wood mysteriously looses all of it. Journey with Pooh and his friends in search of the culprit of stealing the honey. Travel to the homes of all of Pooh's friends, building up to the epiconed to the mystery. The Emperor's New Groove Kuzco wants to help Kronk escape Yzma, but it's not going so good. The time for Kuzco to turn into animals is here. Help Kuzco collect the correct animal potions for him and Kronk to journey to out of the dungeon of Yzma. Kuzco misses his throne, and he must make it back before Yzma claims it for herself. CHARACTERS # Alice # Mad Hatter # Queen of Hearts # Winnie the Pooh # Piglet # Tigger # Rabbit # Kuzco # Kronk # Yzma # Cinderella (Cinderella 2015) # Tiana (Princess and the Frog) # The Witch (Into the Woods) # Red Riding Hood (Into the Woods) # Kermit (Muppets) # Miss Piggy (Muppets) # Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana) # Giselle (Enchanted) # Chicken Little (Chicken Little) # Sora (Kingdom Hearts) # Riku (Kingdom Hearts) # Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Epic Mickey) # Wicked Witch of the West (Oz the Great and Powerful) # Oz (Oz the Great and Powerful) # Glinda (Oz the Great and Powerful) # Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) # Kim Possible (Kim Possible) # Ron (Kim Possible) # Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Rebels) # Ratatouille (Ratatouille) POWER DISCS # Cinderella Golden Carriage (Vehicle) (Cinderella) # Hallow Bastion Background (Background) (Kingdom Hearts) # Hallow Bastion Theme (Theme) (Kingdom Hearts) # Vopal Sword (Toy) (Alice in Wonderland) # The Little's Car (Vehicle) (Chicken Little) # Wasteland Background (Background) (Epic Mickey) # Wasteland Theme (Theme) (Epic Mickey) # Oz Background (Background) (Oz the Great and Powerful) # Oz Theme (Theme) (Oz the Great and Powerful) # Dr. Facilier Staff (Toy) (Princess and the Frog) # Kim's Pom Poms (Toy) (Kim Possible) # Animal's Drumsticks (Toy) (Muppets) # Firework Blasts (Toy) (Oz the Great and Powerful) # Stitch's Spaceship (Vehicle) (Lilo and Stitch) # The Cow as White as Milk (Vehicle) (Into the Woods) # Miley Stewart (Costume-Hannah Montana) (Hannah Montana) # Cheerleader (Costume-Kim Possible) (Kim Possible) # Orginization 13 (Costume-Riku) (Kingdom Hearts) # Aztec Student (Costume-Kuzco) (Emperor's New Groove) # Andalasia (Costume-Giselle) (Enchanted) # The Tuxedo (Costume-Kermit) (Muppets) # The Blue Dress (Costume-Tiana) (Princess and the Frog) # Roo (Team-Up) (Winnie the Pooh) # Pip (Team-Up) (Enchanted) # Finely (Team-Up) (Oz the Great and Powerful) # Ray (Team-Up) (Princess and the Frog) # Gonzo (Team-Up) (Muppets) # Rufus (Team-Up) (Kim Possible) # Llama (Vehicle) (Emperor's New Groove) # Dungeon Cart (Vehicle) (Emperor's New Groove) # Hannah Limo (Vehicle) (Hannah Montana) # Gusteau's Knife (Toy) (Ratatouille) # Breadstick (Toy) (Ratatouille) # Fairy Godmother's Wand (Toy) (Cinderella) # Hera Syndulla Blaster (Toy) (Star Wars Rebels) # Shego's Green Energy Gloves (Toy) (Kim Possible) # Goofy's Shield (Toy) (Kingdom Hearts) # Donald's Element Wand (Toy) (Kingdom Hearts) # Flying Broom (Vehicle) (Oz the Great and Powerful) # Soda Jet Pack (Vehicle) (Chicken Little) # Magic Bean Bombs (Toy) (Into the Woods) # Card's Spear (Toy) (Alice in Wonderland) # Elephant (Vehicle) (Emperor's New Groove) # The Scientist (Costume-Yzma) (Emperor's New Groove)